In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. This change is due in part to a concern over the limited availability of natural resources, a proliferation in personal technology, and a societal shift to adopt more environmentally friendly transportation solutions. These considerations have encouraged the development of a number of new flexible-fuel vehicles, hybrid-electric vehicles, and electric vehicles.
While these vehicles appear to be new they are generally implemented as a number of traditional subsystems that are merely tied to an alternative power source. In fact, the design and construction of the vehicles is limited to standard frame sizes, shapes, materials, and transportation concepts. Among other things, these limitations fail to take advantage of the benefits of new technology, power sources, and support infrastructure.
Existing devices and methods to charge electric vehicles are typically limited to fixed locations and of are of limited utility. Therefore, there is a need for an adaptable charging system that may operate remotely or while the charging vehicle is moving. This disclosure solves those needs.
By way of providing additional background, context, and to further satisfy the written description requirements of 35 U.S.C. § 112, the following references are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes and all that is disclosed: U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,973, issued May 17, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,728 issued Oct. 13, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,600, issued Jul. 16, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,889 issued Apr. 12, 2005; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,622 issued Oct. 1, 2013; and U.S. Pat. Publ. Nos. 2012/0055751 published Mar. 8, 2012; 2012/0203410 published Aug. 9, 2012; 2012/0217112, published Aug. 30, 2012; 2013/0248311; and 2015/0137801 published May 21, 2015; and PCT Application No. WO2010/000495 published Jan. 7, 2010.